


Writing on the Wall

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gundam 00 Kink Meme, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allelujah didn’t want to know. Hallelujah pounced on the opportunity – literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing on the Wall

Allelujah didn’t understand until it was too late.

"Tieria! What the -"

"I’ve warned you, Allelujah Haptism, time and again." Tieria said, his tone as cool and soft and ruthless as his movements.

With Allelujah’s hands pinned above his head and an elbow digging between his shoulderblades, to keep his chest flush against the bench he was pressed down onto, Tieria snuck a hand between Allelujah’s legs from behind to fumble with his fly and pull on his jeans.

Tieria’s voice was smooth and calm, the lips brushing against the shell of Allelujah’s ear almost gentle. "I will personally deal with those unfit to be Gundam Meisters."

 _What are you going to do, Allelujah? Let him screw you and pretend his little perverted fantasy is legitimate punishment? As much as the idea of seeing you squirm appeals to me, I’d really rather rip his balls off and shove them down his throat. What do you say?_ Hallelujah asked gleefully, the image of him prowling around the locker room licking his lips, ready to pounce on Tieria, vivid in Allelujah’s mind. _We can take him on, easy. Show him what happens when he tries to mess with us._

Allelujah could feel the adrenaline pumping and his muscles flexing. Having twisted his jeans around the end of the bench, effectively trapping Allelujah’s legs in denim shackles, Tieria now had his fingers hooked around the hem of his boxers, which were already riding low from the force with which his jeans had been lowered to his ankles. The more skin was exposed, the livelier the feelings and impulses Hallelujah suggested became.

"Sumeragi is too soft." Tieria drawled, letting his fingers wander teasingly from one side to the other across the small of Allelujah’s back. "She thinks solitary confinement is enough, but it will never get through to you what it means to be a Gundam Meister. I’ll show you in a way you can _understand_."

Struggling, bucking futilely against the arm that held him down and twisting his legs to try and free his feet only to have Tieria plant his entire weight in the hollow of one calf and forcefully pin the other leg to the side of the bench, Allelujah fought to keep himself together in the tides of panic rising in his chest. He wouldn’t be able to restrain both Hallelujah _and_ Tieria - either he stopped Tieria from molesting him or he stopped Hallelujah from killing Tieria.

 _Stop kidding yourself, Allelujah. Stop whining when you know you’re enjoying this as much as I am._ Hallelujah whispered, and it was almost as if he was spooned between his sadistic alter-ego and the other Meister, each breathing hot and heavy into his hair on either side of his head.

And then his boxers were gone, ripped to shreds in one, none too gentle movement, and he could feel wet, slick fingers probing the cleft of his ass. Allelujah clenched his eyes shut. Oh Hell. He didn’t want to hurt Tieria. He _didn’t_ , but -

_This is why I like you so much, Allelujah. You never fail to provide for my needs._

Allelujah’s eyes shot open as Hallelujah’s manic laughter rang in his ears and he felt his body slip away from him. "No! Don’t, please don’t -"

His body spasmed as he clawed at the edges of his sanity, inadvertedly bringing Tieria’s fingers deep between his spread legs. The last thing he remembered before the world fell away and his mind spun into utter disorientation was gasping, and a flash of belated realisation that finally drove him over the edge.

Tieria was going to fuck him, not as punishment for anything he’d done but just because Tieria _wanted_ to fuck him. It all clicked into place. Months of unease he couldn’t trace the source of, of senseless frustration, glares and painful shoves in narrow passages, tantrums whenever he abandoned the safety of the protocol and abrupt silence whenever they disagreed on something.

Oh God. Tieria was -

Next thing Allelujah knew, he was looking through Hallelujah’s eyes, listening to Hallelujah’s mouth forming an eerily cheerful answer to what Tieria had said that he had missed during the shift: "He wasn’t talking to you."

Allelujah knew that when Hallelujah threw his head back the force of impact was enough to bruise, but it felt distant and surreal. He only sluggishly caught up to his alter-ego’s thought processes and was as surprised as Tieria when, in a flurry of movement - jerking and bucking and rolling and flipping and banging - the tables had turned, and Hallelujah was tieing Tieria’s hands underneath the bench with the sleeves of his cardigan, which he had pulled over Tieria’s head to block his vision.

Tieria’s pants were next, and Hallelujah flipped around to straddle him, Hallelujah’s back to Tieria’s face, so the latter was locked to the bench while the former ripped the fabric wildly but neatly down the crotch, leaving only the unimportant parts of Tieria’s lower body covered. Another flip and Hallelujah had taken the buck knife Allelujah kept in his back pocket, sliced away Tieria’s briefs, and pressed the tip to the hollow of Tieria’s throat.

_No, Hallelujah, don’t. He -_

"Oh, I never warned you, how impolite of me." Hallelujah simpered. "How about I make it up now? _Don’t touch Allelujah, you little slut, or I’ll slit your throat and fuck your eye-sockets._ How does that sound?"

_Stop!_

"Stop what, Allelujah? Stop making sure your tight little ass is safe from this perv? Don’t look at me, _you’re_ the one who wouldn’t admit what was going on right in front of you."

Tieria stilled. "So you’re the dirty little secret Allelujah’s been keeping?"

The calm quality of Tieria’s voice, muffled by the cardigan covering his face, scared Allelujah more than any amount of fear or anger could have: Hallelujah was out for revenge, and he wouldn’t stop until he got a satisfactory response out of the other Meister.

"That’s right." Allelujah didn’t know whether Hallelujah’s sing-song answer was directed at himself or Tieria. He felt his body - no, it was Hallelujah’s body now, he had nothing to do with it, he didn’t want anything to do with it! - react to the prospect, hot blood pooling in his groin. "We are going to have fun together, _Tieria Erde_ , you and me with Allelujah watching. But _I_ will be in charge, and I’m going to keep going until _he_ stops denying he likes to see you that way and _you’re_ crying like the little whore-girl you are."

Allelujah only noticed how fast Tieria’s foot had been coming toward his head when Hallelujah blocked its path of trajectory with his hand. Grabbing just above the heel of that leg and just above the knee of the other, Hallelujah made a show of spreading Tieria’s legs apart as far as they would go, and then a little further, leaning in so his now almost-full erection poked Tieria’s balls. Tieria didn’t make a sound despite his undoubtable discomfort.

Hallelujah grinned wickedly. "Nice try, but I don’t want you to be compliant - I want you to scream."

 _No._ Allelujah tried to pull his hands - Hallelujah’s hands - away, tried to knock his alter-ego unconscious from the inside out. _No! Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

Hallelujah threw his head back and laughed, sounding deranged, and rubbed his erection against Tieria a bit more before hooking the heel around his shoulder and unceremoniously shoving two fingers up the Meister’s exposed ass.

"Scream all you want Allelujah, I’m not stopping until I hear it from his mouth. You know why I’m here - I’m not leaving until we’ve won."

_Please, I don’t want to win, just get out of here and leave him alone._

"What, after he tried to rape you? You really don’t get it, do you Allelujah? We can’t let him _get away_ with that. I wouldn’t be here if you were that forgiving."

Allelujah knew he should’t trust a word Hallelujah said - he knew it, but they hit him like a sack of bricks anyway, because he knew they were -

_No. No no no no no no nooooo!_

As if to accentuate his point, Hallelujah drew back his fingers only to shove them back inside Tieria with doubled force and twist them around crudely. Tieria’s insides felt rough, raw and tight, but Hallelujah cheerfully pronounced him "good enough" and rammed his cock into the minute opening where his fingers had been just a moment ago.

Allelujah wanted to close his eyes, put his hands over his ears, stop feeling, not be there, pretend it wasn’t happening - but Hallelujah made sure to soak up every twitch of Tieria’s restrained body, every _squish, squish_ of his cock moving in and out of the soon to be blood-slickened hole, every harsh breath of his own and the muffled grunts and mewls from underneath the cardigan, every tight plane of Tieria’s chest and there was just no escaping the wave upon wave of sick, twisted _lust._

"This is what you wanted, isn’t it?" Hallelujah panted, his mouth stretched into a feral grin, his hips thrusting wildly on the rythm of his ragged breath. "You Meisters are all the same. Sick and pathetic. And that’s supposed to be saving the world? Ha! Don’t make me laugh. I know a far better use for the lot of _you_."

He grabbed hold of Tieria’s half-hard cock and _twisted_ , and Tieria arched his back, but didn’t scream.

No, no, no, it kept repeating in Allelujah’s mind, on the rythm of the jerking of Hallelujah’s hips. It wasn’t him, he wasn’t like that, _he_ didn’t murder the kids on that abandoned shuttle, _he_ didn’t want to kill the HRL’s super-soldier, _he_ didn’t torture that pilot to death, _he_ didn’t destroy the facility he was created in just because it was in his own best interests, _he_ didn’t enjoy feeling Tieria struggle and suffer, _he didn’t want the experiments, he didn’t want another man’s affections._ No, please no. He just wanted to be normal.

And the more he denied it, the harder Hallelujah laughed, and the more power he put into his thrusts.

Hallelujah came, dirty extasy taking over both their minds, and for a moment Allelujah thought it was over. But Tieria didn’t say a word, didn’t make a sound, lay still save for inevitable knee-jerk reactions.

Allelujah felt a part of himself die; Hallelujah grinned and fingered the egde of the knife. The fun was just beginning.

When Hallelujah was finally satisfied, Allelujah was too weak to take back control, the depts of Hallelujah’s anger and the peaks of his mania, combined with their enhanced body’s ability to keep going, again and again and again and again, having left him drained. And Hallelujah was gloating, because even though he hadn’t gotten a confession out of Allelujah, he knew he had won: Tieria was curled up in a corner of the room, bruised and bloody and, in a few places, broken, and Allelujah had been too busy denying he wanted it, denying he had _liked_ it, to stop it from happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
